Wolfe
A white truck pulled up to the main gate and slowed to a stop. Soon a burly man and a small woman in lab coats step out from the driver and passenger side and walk to the back of the truck. They both come back to the front carrying a giant wooden box with a few holes cut on the sides, they both set it down carefully on the ground. The man walked back to the truck's back to get something while the woman stood by the mysterious box, with a faint look of sadness. The man comes back with a crowbar and starts to open the front side of the box, it makes a few cracking noises before breaking open. The side of the box fell away from the rest and revealed what was inside. A long snout and pointy antenna like ears poke out from the opening, accompanied by white circular eyes. And out steps a monochrome colored humanoid creature, with quills on it's tail and head. Wearing a sweatshirt hoodie with the same black and white scheme as the creature's skin, mouth and eyes. It looks around at the place in front of it before silently turning to the pair that released it from it's confined space with a tilt of it's head. The woman broke down into quiet tears and wrapped her arms around the creature, pulling it into heartwarming hug while also being careful of it's quills. At first, it didn't respond, but it ended up putting it's arms around the woman, returning the hug. Once the man put away the crowbar, he joined in on the hug as well. "I'll miss you guys..." The monochrome creature spoke for the first time, with a tone of slight sadness. "We'll miss you too, Boof." The burly man said while the woman stayed quiet, the creature chuckled at the little nickname. "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine." "I believe in you." The woman spoke up. They all break up the hug and the other two return to the truck, the creature waved a goodbye to them as they backed the truck up and drove off. Minutes of silence pass, after the fifth minute, the creature made his way to the front of the gate and waited to be let in. His eyes wander over to a table that had two chairs on the sidelines of the gates, just as he did, the gates open and out comes a petite woman, she steps out of the gates, a clipboard and pen in her hands. "Hello there, are you waiting to gain entry here?" The creature tilted his head slightly and answers her. "Yes, I am." "Good, please come this way." She walked over to the table the creature looked at earlier and takes a seat, she then motions the creature to sit down in the other seat and he follows through. "Are you ready?" She asked after it sat down and it nodded. {:::Part I: Let's Start at the Beginning:::} "Question One: What's your name?" "...My name's Wolfe, with an 'E' at the end." "Question Two: Can you give me your full name?" "I will have to say no, I have no middle or last name. Just Wolfe." "Question Three: Do you have a nickname? If yes, what is it and how did you come to have it?" "The only nickname that stuck with me is simply 'Boof'. How I got it though, is a bit weird. Whenever I try to bark, the only sound that comes out is Boof, so that's how I was forever stuck with that ridiculous nickname." "Question Four: What species are you? Human, werewolf, etc? Or are you an alien?" "That info is a bit complicated. I'm a Static Shadow Wolf, in a way I'm a wolf infused with the properties of an eagle, a porcupine, bits and pieces of a human, shadows and static electricity. I'm safe to touch if I block off the electricity coursing through my body but be careful not to touch my quills, they hurt." "Question Five: Where and when were you born? Also, what is your height?" "I wouldn't say born, but created. I was made in a lab on June 15, 1998, to be the next ultimate weapon for planet Earth or something like that, that's why I have many forms to change to. After years and years of being kept in a cage and taught about human knowledge, I was released here. For what purpose? ... I don't exactly know... As for my height, it changes with each form I have. In my base form I'm about Five Feet and Four Inches, in my wolf form it changes to be Seven Feet and One Inch, for my toon form it's Four Feet and Two Inches, in my fumi form my height's about Six Feet and Three Inches, the sentry form is huge and it stands at Eight Feet and Seven Inches, the Dino form is second biggest and it's Eight Feet and Two Inches and finally my sea creature form stands at only Six feet." "I see. And that would make your actual age...?" "Hm... I would guess somewhere near being seventeen." "Okay, now...are you a good guy, or a bad guy?" "From the shows that the scientists put on during my time in the cage, I've learned that the bad guys almost never win so, I'm a good guy." {:::Part II: Tell Us More About Yourself:::} "Question Eight: How would you describe your personality?" "I'm loyal, honest, very friendly, sometimes outgoing, a bit derpy and I like to have a good time every once and a while." "Question Nine: Would you say you're someone who can handle pressure?" "Not really, I get really annoyed and stressed out when there's too much pressure for me to take." "Question Ten: Do you like to read?" "Of course! Who doesn't these days?..." "Question Eleven: Favorite color?" "Well, black and white. I've been stuck with these colors ever since I was created." "Question Twelve: Do you get along with others?" "Yes I do. Mostly anyone can walk up and strike a conversation with me if they'd like to." "Question Thirteen: Do you have any enemies?" "Any of those cliche baddies that want to take over the world and stuff like that." "Question Fourteen: How about friends?" "I wish I had some..." "Question Fifthteen: Are you patient?" "Of course, if I wasn't, I wouldn't spend my time doing this, am I right!? Hahahaha!" {:::Part III: Hypothetically:::} "Question Sixteen: Suppose that you could become any creature you know of. What would you pick, and why?" "... I would be a human, even though that isn't a creature. Why I want to be human, well, to be normal. I don't want the responsibility of protecting the whole world on my shoulders, I just want to live life normally and to my fullest." "Question Seventeen: One of your enemies in question 13 just complimented you. Response?" ".... I'm pretty sure it wouldn't end well, I mean, I will say something back but they better not try to manipulate me into doing their bidding. Or else I'll take immediate action." "Question Eighteen: One of your friends in Question 14 just insulted you. Response?" "Honesty is always a good thing, but that's taking it too far." "Question Nineteen: If you could change anything about yourself, what would it be?" "My quills, it's a weird and hindering feature since no one can touch or hug me, to be honest I would like to get rid of them..." "Question Twenty: About your home..." "The lab? Well, it wasn't like a five star hotel. White walls, white equipment, white clothing, the only thing that was colored different was me and the lab's TV screen." {:::Part IV: Now We Get Personal:::} "Question Twenty One: What are your parents like?" "I didn't have any real parents, remember, I was created, not born. But, I guess I could count the two scientists that made me as my parents, Don and Pat were their names... And how they were like? Don was a hardworking guy, both smart and strong, he never gave up until he deemed something to be impossible to do. And Pat was very sweet and a bit timid, she always helped Don in teaching me the way the world was. They were the closest to real parents I've ever had." "Question Twenty Two: Do you have any siblings?" "No I don't, I was the only one." "Twenty Three: What's your occupation?" "I'm one of the many protectors of Earth to put it simply." "Question Twenty Four: I see, that's a good job to have. Do you like it?" "I do, but it's a big responsibility to have and I'm only seventeen so yea..." "Question Twenty Five: Are you seeing or dating anyone?" "Nope, I'm pretty sure no one would find me attractive, appearance wise..." "Question Twenty Six: Thinking about getting engaged, married, other?" "Again, nope. I don't see any chance of that happening." "Twenty Seven: Can you tell me your biggest secret?" "I... can't tell you that..." "Then how about your worst fear? You don't have to answer this one if you don't want to." "My worst fear... is being feared. I'm not a monster or a bad guy, so it would break me if a population of people were scared of my presence." "Question Twenty Nine: Favorite food?" "Um... Mm. My most favorite food for now would have to be those eight tentacled sea creature things... Octopi I think that's what their names were." "Question Thirty: Favorite drink?" "That weird fizzy stuff in a can. Soda I think it's called?" "Question Thirty One: Can you tell me one thing you're the most proud of?" "Well as for right now, I'm proud to be alive." "Question Thirty Two: Anything embarrassing? You don't have to answer this one if you also don't want to." "... I'm a bit shy, like being put on the spot in front of tons of people. I don't like when that happens." "Question Thirty Three: You didn't answer Question 28, can you tell me why?" "Because... it's a secret I'd like to keep and I'm not ready to share it." "Question Thirty Four: Is that a good reason?" "I believe so." "Question Thirty Five: Do you have any powers or weaknesses?" "Yes, all my forms do. For my Base Form I got Shadow Cloaking, Darkness Adaptation, Night Vision, Darkness Attacks, Darkness Solidification, Shadow Tentacles, Umbrakinetic Constructs, Levitation, Needle Proficiency, Needle Projection, Spike Protrusion, Attraction & Repulsion, Electrical Telekinesis, Electric Conductivity, Electric Touch, Electrical Wall Crawling, Electronic Disruption, Lightning Call, Lightning Bolt Projection, Shocking and Zap." "For my Wolf Form I got Supernatural Condition, Contaminant Immunity, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Lung Capacity, Enhanced Speed, Pain Suppression, Shadow Camouflage, Shadow Generation, Thermal Resistance and those electric based abilities I mentioned earlier." "My Sea Creature Form has Cold Immunity, Decelerated Aging, Dermal Armor, Echolocation, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Lung Capacity, Enhanced Strength, Pressure Resistance and Speed Swimming." "My Sentry Form is a tough one to beat. This form has Supernatural Condition, Enhanced Combat, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Immunity, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Strength Regenerative Healing Factor (Mid Low Speed), Environmental Adaptation, Fear Inducement, Infinite Digestive System, Matter Ingestion, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Bite and a Psionic Shield. In this form, I also wield a giant and wide broadsword." "My Raptor Form however, turns down a bit. It has Claw Retraction, Decelerated Aging, Dermal Armor, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Condition, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Smell, Enhanced Vision, Night Vision, Enhanced Hearing and Enhanced Strength." "My Fumi Form may look harmless but trust me, you wouldn't want to fight it. It's got Atmospheric Adaptation, Semi-Immortality (Age Wise), Scale Manifestation, Elemental Breath, Enhanced Condition, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Vision, Flight, Natural Weaponry, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Bite, Prehensile Tail, Camouflage and Elasticity." "And finally, my Toon Form. This is a long one so relax a bit. Ok... this one has an'Acme Arsenal, Anatomical Liberation, Animation, Antagonal Impairment, Cartoon Materialization, Disguise Mastery, Direct Anvil, Dynamite Action, Empathic Weather Manipulation, Elasticity, Extreme Inertia, Fantastic Travel, Fat Expansion, Hammered!, Flattened, Helicopter Propulsion, Inflation, Letter Generation, Opening Fanfare, Pain Suppression, Hidden Arsenal, Regenerative Healing Factor (Low), Reversed Vocifery, Semi-Immortality (Age Wise), Sharp Jab, Smoke Generation, Spontaneous Musical Number, Supernatural Condition, Technology Manipulation, Umbrella Transportation and Zip! Speed."'' "As for weaknesses, ''I cannot metabolize alcohol''. If someone tried hard enough, they could probably work it in as an ''ingestible poison''. It would be much less incriminating to have an assassin armed with Bud-Lite than cyanide…" "I also have a ''phobia of mice'', and I can ''unnecessarily get frantic in emergency situations''. I actually stop functioning if ''my tail is pulled,'' but I won't let that happen." '''{:::Part V: Closing:::} "Question Thirty Six: Are you satisfied with your life?" "Yes I am. I feel like I belong here on Earth, nothing else would be better." "Question Thirty Seven: Anything you feel like you have to do? It can be something long-term, like a bucket list, or something you need to do right now." "Well... I do need to use the bathroom, but that could wait." "Question Thirty Eight: Any hobbies?" "Well, I do like finding new things. It could be from old trinkets to whole new places, like this one." "Question Thirty Nine: Quick, you get one wish! What did you just wish for? It's alright, you can tell me..." "I want to be human or better yet, not to be feared for what I look like." "Question Forty: How would you describe that wish? Good? Bad? Selfish? Selfless? Other?" "I think it was ok, if you were in my situation, I think you would agree." "Forty One: Have you been honest with these questions?" "Of course! What is there to lie about?" "Question Forty Two: Your personal quote or quotes?" "I have a few." "The first is... The will to win, the desire to succeed, the urge to reach your full potential... these are the keys that will unlock the door to personal excellence." "...You must take personal responsibility. You cannot change the circumstances, the seasons, or the wind, but you can change yourself. That is something you have charge of." "...When it comes to developing character strength, inner security and unique personal and interpersonal talents and skills in a child, no institution can or ever will compare with, or effectively substitute for, the home's potential for positive influence." "...We can each define ambition and progress for ourselves. The goal is to work toward a world where expectations are not set by the stereotypes that hold us back, but by our personal passion, talents and interests." "...We fear violence less than our own feelings. Personal, private, solitary pain is more terrifying than what anyone else can inflict." "...Forgiveness is a way of opening up the doors again and moving forward, whether it's a personal life or a national life." "And finally, it's impossible to change the social without changing the personal - you have to put your money where your mouth is. And if you're not making those challenges at home, it's unlikely you'll make them in a larger setting." "Question Forty Three: Do you like change?" "Yea, it's alright. Without change, the world would be boring." "Question Forty Four: What's your most valued possession?" "This picture I have. Those two I was with at the gate were my only family, hopefully they will be alright without me..." "Question Forty Five: Anything else you feel like sharing?" "I still don't have full knowledge on human emotions and I am sometimes oblivious to some jokes and a lot of other human things." "Question Forty Six: Last question!...yup, that's it! How do you feel?﻿" "I feel great! And tired but, I'm confident that I'll be accepted here." The lady takes a deep breath before clicking her pen and getting up. "Ok, well that's it. Now all you have to do is wait for one of moderator's or owners to approve of this information. Please wait here and I'll hand these documents over to the others." Wolfe repsponded by nodding and the interviewer walked back into the inside of the gates, leaving him there to wait... {:::End: Links to SuperPowers:::} Base Form: http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Needle_Manipulation http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_Manipulation%0A http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Static_Electricity_Manipulation Wolf Form: http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Static_Electricity_Manipulation http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Mimicry Sea Creature Form: http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Cetacean_Physiology Sentry Form: http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Troll_Physiology Raptor Form: http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Dinosaur_Physiology Fumi Form: http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Asian_Dragon_Physiology Toon Form: ﻿ http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Cartoon_Physics﻿ Art Belongs to their original owner Category:Profile OCs